Misery Business
by Atsuma-1
Summary: It had taken him two years for him to work up the courage, the courage of asking his crush out, asking Kanda Yuu out but it… had all been for nothing. KanLena Yullen


Atsuma: I didn't ask for this… I'm not use to holding something warm and small… and alive. Right, I should say that this is an inspiration from Misery Business by Paramore if anyone wants to listen to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or the characters just the plot.

Allen Walker was irritated with the news he heard that morning, his mood was matched by the thunderstorm outside his classroom, the thunder cracked and lightning flashed as his grip on his pencil tighten to the extent of his fingers numbing, how dare she, she must have known what he was going to do and decided to go for it, that… bitch…

It had taken him two years for him to work up the courage, the courage of asking his crush out, asking Kanda Yuu out but for nothing.

His usual combed hair had been tortured by his fingers as he ran and tugged at the ends in an attempt to sooth his anger. He wore his white collared shirt with two buttons undone, the shirt was tucked into his leather pants, and the long leather boots reaching his knees went over the pants. He had discarded his tie and jacket a while back when he heard the news.

Lenalee Lee asked Kanda Yuu out and he, oh, so kindly said yes to the girl and it took him eight months to find out.

"Aren't you cold Allen?" his friend Lavi who was like his brother whispered to him, concern shone in his good eye, his other eye covered with an eye patch, he practically wore the same uniform but in a different style, his pants were skin tight and his boots only reached half way up the knee, his shirt with wrinkles and over the pants, he wore the jacket but had the button's all the way undone.

"No…" Allen growled.

"Buddy it is the middle of winter and you, my friend, are as fragile as one can be." Lavi grinned, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Allen gave him a glare before going back to copying down the notes without paying attention to the teacher's lecture.

Lavi laughed nervously before turning away and muttering, "Have you been taking lessons from Kanda? Your glares are getting there…" he cleared his throat and turned back to Allen only to see his friend practically tearing the page with his pencil, "Allen if you continue to write like you are then you'll rip the page out…"

"Shut up Usagi before I turn you into rabbit stew." Allen hissed back as he finished his notes and closed the book. The bell rang a moment later.

Every other student finished their notes in a hurry or were putting their stuff away but Allen calmly walked away from the room, Lavi closed his bag as he followed Allen.

In the halls Allen had a sharp stride towards his locker; he had reached it only to see one of the two people he didn't want to see at the moment leaning on it.

"Kanda, the wannabe samurai, what brings you?" Allen said as he stopped in front of the taller teen, his body was broad and lean. His uniform was the same as his and Lavi's but he had a long jacket and a strap for his sword.

Kanda's eye twitched and his eyes narrowed, "What was that Moyashi?" he snarled as Allen's hand went to his shoulder and he was roughly pushed aside.

"I asked what you are doing here." Allen said calmly as he decoded his locker.

Kanda did not take to being pushed well, and as Allen opened his locker he slammed it closed, the harsh sound echoed down the hall and every student near them grew silent.

"Hey, I need to get my history book and the project before the bell-" Allen was interrupted as the bell chimed, "rings…."

Every student left for their class, Allen looked to the right corner and saw Lavi pointing to the direction of their next class before he turned and walked away without him.

"You made me late." Allen hissed as he glared at Kanda.

"Like I give a damn." Kanda said as he moved closer to Allen, "We need to talk Moyashi." He said as his other hand trapped Allen.

"Unlike you, I do want to be educated and, like you said, like I give a damn." Allen said with a sweet smile before he turned to his locker to open it again.

"Moyashi, if you educate yourself too much you'll shrink more." Kanda smirked, his figure loaming over Allen's.

Allen ignored the teen or attempted to but the teen's arm was preventing him from opening his locker, "Please remove your arm." Allen said.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"BaKanda I really don't have time for this stupid fight, I have a presentation to give and it is worth half the semester's grade.

"I don't care."

"Well I do!" Allen snapped and pushed Kanda away from him and his locker, "Now please go to your class." Allen attempted to open his locker again but this time Kanda's hand went over his and the teen's body pinned him to the lockers.

Allen's heart skipped a beat and he attempted to take a deep breath only to gasp, "K-Kanda?"

"We need to talk Moyashi." Kanda whispered to his ear.

"Um… Uh, d-did y-you by a-any ch-chance d-drink?" Allen asked, he could smell the stench of scotch, a smell that he was use to thanks to his mentor.

"No." Kanda said, his pattern of speech wasn't wavering, that made it difficult to tell if he did or didn't drink and that fact made Allen tense.

"… w-wha-what h-hap-pened?" Allen squealed as he felt the man's breath hit his ear.

"I broke up with Lenalee." He said as he twined their fingers together.

"R-really?" Allen 's eyes widened his heart skipped a beat, "When? Why?" he asked abruptly, he then bit his inner cheek; he wasn't supposed to be happy about their break up.

"Las Friday, I found out she really likes Lavi and wanted to make him jealous." Kanda growled as his grip tightened on Allen's hand.

Allen winced and felt the churn of his stomach, he really felt like shit now. He shouldn't be happy about someone else's sorrow, "I-if there is anything I can do." Allen said, until he felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him as the man moved away.

"Moyashi?" Kanda said as he stood a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Allen ask, his eyes showing pure confusion.

"Come here." Kanda said, his body facing Allen and his eyes staring straight into Allen's.

"…what?"

"Come here moyashi." Kanda said.

"What?" Allen asked with a baffled look.

"Is it that hard."

"Yes it is, you are Kanda right, I mean the Kanda I know?"

"Yeah!"

"You sure? Cause the Kanda I know would never act this weird." Allen said with a skeptical look.

"Baka Moyashi! Come Here!" Kanda hissed; his glare was harsher than before that Allen slowly walked towards him, his fist clenched in attempt to not shiver in dread.

Out of many glares he received and gave to Kanda that had to be among the most frightening. Allen stopped right in front of Kanda.

"Embrace me." Kanda said.

"...?" Allen looked puzzled before wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck. Kanda in turn took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Allen's' slim waist and clutched tightly.

Allen was pressed up to Kanda completely as the man rested his forehead on his shoulder.

"She lied to me." Kanda muttered into Allen's shoulder.

Allen closed his eyes and tightened his own grip around Kanda, he really hopped that Kanda couldn't hear his heart jump out of his chest, or that his entire body felt the effect of the other teen's embrace.

"What did she say?"

"It's what she didn't say."

"Ah…"

Kanda's grip on Allen became crushing but Allen was sort of accustomed to being out of air from the many fights they got into.

Allen took a short breath before he removed his arms from around Kanda's neck, he cupped Kanda's cheek with one hand as the other tentatively pushed Kanda away. It was now or never.

"Moyashi?" Kanda attempted to bring him close again.

"I love you." Allen said with a kind smile.

Kanda had a momentary shock before he frowned, "That's not funny Moyashi."

"It isn't a joke Kanda. I love you." Allen said again, if the teen rejected him then he knew what his next course of action was and it would not be good.

"I don't believe you. You son of a- I tell you that the girl-" Kanda growled and was about to push Allen away but the boy cupped his face.

Allen felt the anger emanating from Kanda's body before he lightly grabbed the teens face, he tiptoed his lips to Kanda's, melding them together into a sweet but bitter kiss.

"I have to go." Allen said, before he let the shocked teen go and grabbed his stuff and the last bell for the day rung and the students swarmed out of their classes swallowing Allen among them.

When Kanda snapped out of it, he cursed, "Like hell I'm letting you off the hook like that." he said as he went in the general direction Allen took.

Kanda made it out of the main gate and walked towards Allen's house using his short cuts but at times the streets seemed long and he jogged until he reached the house that belonged to the old drunk. He walked up to the porch and took out the key from the plant and opened the door. He threw the key back at the potted plant, he then went into the house and locked the door behind him and waited until Allen arrived home.

It took about an hour for Allen to come home and he wasn't alone Lavi had an arm over Allen and they were laughing about something.

"You confess to me, and then you go and be with Lavi, Moyashi," Kanda said from his seat in the shadows.

Outside Allen and Lavi bid their goodbyes to each other and Allen watched as Lavi walked away before heading up, he unlocked the door and placed his coat on the rack but he noticed that his golem did not come greet him.

"Tim?" he asked as he removed his shoes, "Tim are you here?" Allen asked as he moved to look for his golem as his golem fluttered in from the living room, "Tim, is Master coming home today?"

"No. He went on a trip, won't be back for a while." Kanda spoke out as he followed Tim out of the living room.

Allen gasped and turned to Kanda in surprise almost giving himself whiplash, "Kanda!"

"No shit Sherlock."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Waiting for your ass to come back."

"NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO COME IN WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"Then don't leave a key outside."

"That key is mostly for Cross to use." Allen said seriously, "No one but him is allowed to use it."

"Then don't' leave it out in the open, you're practically asking someone to come in and rob you."

"Like there's anything to rob in _this_ house." Allen said as he motioned to the tattered house, on the outside it was clean and without many faults but on the inside, the inside left many things to be desired.

Kanda smirked, "I wasn't talking about objects."

"Then what were you talking about?" Allen asked.

"You,"

"Me?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Why, by all means, would someone come and kidnap me, I'm already as miserable as one can get, kidnaping me would be like freedom." Allen deadpanned.

Kanda smirked, "Then maybe all you need is a knight in shining armor."

"You offering, because I could use the help cleaning." Allen said as he walked over to the stairs and went up.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your assailant either." Kanda said as he followed Allen to his room.

"There are cleaning supplies in the bathroom if you can get them." Allen said as he went into his room, he was about to close the door but Kanda just strolled in, "… if you want to change your clothes there is a pair of your shorts and shirt from the last time you came over." Allen said as he pointed to the bottom drawer.

Allen grabbed his own stuff before going to the bathroom, "I'll change in here." Allen said as he closed the door behind him.

Kanda shook his head before he slowly stripped. He was taking his time changing his uniform to the clothes.

"Kanda…" Allen started when he walked out of the bathroom- only to have his mouth gapping, in front of him Kanda was halfway in removing his pants, and he had yet to even put on the shirt. Allen tried not to ogle at Kanda's body and blushed profoundly, "I'm sorry!" he squeaked, "I'll just leave." He said in a hurry as he attempted to leave his room but his door was closed, and he had trouble with the lock.

Kanda slowly went up to the boy, his smirk in place; he knew that he was making Allen extremely uncomfortable, "Relax moyashi. It's just the two of us." He said, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped making him desirable to the other person in the room.

Allen felt uncomfortable, the other teen was practically looming over him, he attempted to avert his gaze from the teen's bare chest, the six-pack, and the creamy white skin that was there.

"Another lesson Moyashi," Kanda whispered to Allen, enjoying the shudder he gave.

"What is it?" Allen blushed.

"Don't ever let the person trap you in a room with a lock." Kanda said as he kissed at the ear.

Allen shivered and let out a moan, "Why~?" he asked.

Kanda gave him a predatory grin, "Let me show you…" he said before he pinned Allen to the door and kissed him senseless.

Allen's surprise yelp was swallowed by Kanda's lips, the samurai forced his tongue into Allen's moist cavern making Allen whimper and his blush spread and darken.

Allen attempted to push Kanda's intruding muscle back but the teen just wrapped his tongue to Allen's and sucked, Allen didn't know how but the next thing he knew was that he was lifted and taken to the bed.

Kanda took swift steps to the moyashi's bed before laying Allen down, and he crawled right on top of him without breaking contact.

Allen whimpered into the kiss, his moans muffled by the kiss as his arms snaked around Kanda's neck. His finger nails dug into Kanda's shoulders, Kanda parted from him and Allen took deep breaths, his heart pounding away in its cage. Kanda smirked before he attacked Allen's neck with feather light kisses.

That night Allen moaned and screamed from pleasure to no end.

The morning after he could hardly feel his hips and his lower back ached, Kanda's arms were secured around him, and he curled into his Kanda's embrace and was about to go back to sleep but Kanda's phone went off on the night stand.

Kanda groggily searched for it with one arm, his upper body covering Allen, he found it and flipped it open before pressing the answer button and speaker button, "What?" he asked, not really caring who was on the other side of the phone.

"Kanda?" the voice said, "Um… Hi… I…" the person began.

Allen knew who it was and wanted nothing to do with the conversation, "Do you want me to go?" he mouthed the question to Kanda.

Kanda shook his head before answering, "What happened Lenalee?" he layed his head on Allen's stomach to prevent him from moving.

"I feel like an idiot…" she said.

"What happened?" Kanda asked suppressing a yawn.

"I told him how I felt." She broke down.

"And?" he asked as he blew into Allen's stomach making him give a low giggle.

"He… he… he… said th-at… he was seeing someone…" she cried.

"Ah?" Kanda's brow raised and he stared at Allen.

"I don't have all the answers." Allen mouthed.

Kanda glared not really paying attention to the girl on the line.

"Tyki." Allen mouthed.

Kanda smirked at the answer he returned back to the conversation and didn't expect the next thing.

"Kanda, I want to start over." Lenalee said, her hysteria calming.

Allen's eyes widened and he looked at the man on his stomach, Kanda wouldn't do what he thought he would… would he?

Kanda tugged at Allen's hair to wake him from his day dream before pulling Allen into a brief kiss, "Sorry Lenalee, I found someone too."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm going out with Allen now." Kanda said bluntly.

Allen gave him a glare.

"What?" Kanda asked out loud.

"She's a girl…" Allen whispered.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda asked knowing full well what Allen wanted to say, "Speak loudly."

"Wait is he there now?" Lenalee asked.

Allen gave Kanda a 'I-will-kill-you-later' glare.

"He is… I'm at his house." Kanda said ignoring the glare he got from his young lover.

"You mean…" Lenalee connected the dots.

"I spent the night." Kanda said.

"I want to talk to him." Lenalee said.

Kanda removed the phone from speaker and handed it over to Allen before heading to the bathroom leaving Allen on the phone with his ex.

"Hi Lenalee…" Allen started.

"You finally told him I see." She said with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Yeah," Allen said, "And I'm not letting him go either." He said confidently, he only said that one sentence before Kanda snatched the phone back.

"See ya, we have to clean the house." Kanda said before hanging up.

"Are we really going to clean the house?" Allen asked with a bit of hope.

"Hell no, but there is something we can do…" Kanda smirked as he crawled back under the covers.

"No! I'm still numb from last night." Allen said in an attempt to stop Kanda.

"Good that means it shouldn't hurt as much." Kanda purred before he attacked the younger teen's lips, making no more protests would be able to escape.

Within two weeks Kanda had purposely made sure everyone knew Allen was off limits, and that Allen knew the same, but he didn't seem to mind.

Lavi was happy for his buddy but his own lover had decided to have a bit of fun with teasing Kanda.

"… you think they'll stop anytime soon?" Lavi asked with a nervous smile, he and Allen watched as Tyki dodged and run away from an angry samurai.

"No… I'm hungry." Allen said as his stomach growled in compliance.

"Same. Let's go eat some grub." Lavi said as they walked towards the cafeteria without their lovers.

~~~ The End

Atsuma: Tired…. Shouldn't of have had the pepsi zip.

Star:* Singing Misery Business.* Hey her first one shot! And Oh Look I didn't force her to write for once.

Atsuma: Please review…. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz.

Star: She passed out fast.

Atsuma: *mutters* Not as fast as I want to….


End file.
